


Riku's "Vacation"

by Enisolaris



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beaches, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Riku is a Raging Bisexual, Slow Burn, Sora and Kairi are major trolls, Summer, Vacation, We still love you Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisolaris/pseuds/Enisolaris
Summary: Mickey and Yen Sid tell (demand) that the Destiny Trio Go back home for a vacation.Riku isn't sure how he feels about it yet.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Riku
Kudos: 42





	Riku's "Vacation"

To say the very least, this is not how Riku  _ wanted _ to spend his time.

He understands, really he does, that Master Yen Sid and Mickey wanted them to take a break back at destiny islands. Yes, he knows they have been traveling around the many worlds for months now. Yes, he is aware Kairi, him, and Sora haven’t seen each other in a good long while.

_ This is exactly why he didn't want to be here. _

Watching them chase each other around the beach, enjoying the sunshine and lounging around Destiny islands eats away at his guilt for ruining such a peaceful scene so long ago.

He is taking advantage of this vacation, lounging around more often than the others. He watches Sora smile playing in the water. Kairi is sneaking up behind him. Suddenly she emerges out and tackles Sora.

Instead of falling in the water, however, He simply stumbles and stands up in the shallow water. Kairi is hanging off of him, pouting slightly that she couldn't get him to go under. 

_ “Huh, when did Sora a six-pack?” _ Riku thought to himself. Staring at the two, he quietly studies Sora’s forming six-pack. Nothing impressive, considering how scrawny Sora always has been, it likely will never be as defined as Riku’s is.

He then notices Kairi isn't being supported at all, and she is just clinging onto Sora’s upper body. 

_ “Must be all that training with Lea and Merlin”  _ Riku reasoned. He watches as she clings on tighter, as Sora started running out of the water, and onto the beach. It seemed he was purposely trying to shake her off with all the bouncing. At a side view, Riku had a  _ very _ good view of all her  _ developing assets. _

Riku feels a slight blush form on his cheeks before looking away. Sure, Kairi is very attractive, but he won’t eyeball his best friend! He takes a deep breath before laying back on the sand and closing his eyes.

He missed the sun. Spending so much time in the Realm of Darkness has made him homesick, or perhaps just sun sick? 

He hears some laughter approaching. He slightly opens his left eye slightly, Only to feel a swift kick to his side.

Three yelps of surprise and pain are heard, as three bodies go rolling on the beach.

Riku holds onto his side in pain. Opening his eyes completely, he is about to start yelling at Sora until he sees Sora is practically Laying right on top of him. His skin is lightly shinned with sweat and Riku once again is staring at Sora.

A blush rises after he realizes he’s checking out Sora, and quickly shakes his head of his thoughts and stands.

“Seriously? Watch where you're going Sora!” Riku yelled at the laughing duo still on the ground.

“S-Sorry Riku,” Kairi said while laughing. Slowly, the duo slows their laughing and stand up.

Another thing Riku has noticed, Sora and Kairi have grown a little, but not nearly as much as Riku has. While Riku is well built and tall, Sora and Kairi have always been scrawny and small.

Riku sighs at them, it's difficult to stay mad at his friends for long. How can he, when he was the reason they were unhappy for so long?

Riku looks over the horizon. The sky is a maroon-yellow as the sun sets slowly. He lets himself smile at the sight. Perhaps not as nice as watching his friends be happy, but nice none-the-less.

Suddenly, he hears a loud yawn. He turns to see Sora, arms stretched out ridiculously while yawning. 

“Tired already?” Kairi questioned. 

“Well, you two have been in the water pretty much all day,” Riku pointed out. They looked like it too. Both Sora and Kairi looked like large pale prunes. Luckily, Their pale skin isn't burned.

That may only be because Riku refused to let his friend's skin burn and constantly dragged them out to apply more sunscreen.

“Yeah, but I don't want today to end!” Sora complained. Something Riku wasn't sure he missed. Well, he did, but not so much anymore.

“I know!” Kairi exclaimed. “Let’s have a sleepover, like when we were kids.” 

“Great idea!” Sora laughed. Riku’s heartbeat stammered at the sight. Why was his heart stammering? It must be because it's been so long.

“Well, what's the plan?” Riku asked. Kairi placed her finger on her chin for a moment, before turning and smiling to Riku.

“Well, why not your place! Sora and I have to stop and grab clean clothes anyways, so it will give you time to set up stuff for a movie.” 

“Movie!? Will there be popcorn?” Sora excitedly interrupted. 

“I'm sure we have some somewhere.” Riku offhandedly thought. “Though that doesn't mean you get to eat all of it.”

Sora’s Cheeks puffed up comically at Riku, while Kairi laughed at the very obvious and truthful statement. 

Riku however, once again, felt his heart slam into his chest, trying to break free from its cage.

“Huh? Riku, are you ok? You seem a little red. Maybe you should have put some sunscreen on yourself for a change.” Kairi, leaning in and tilting her head, questioned.

“H-Huh?” Riku exclaimed, taking a step back. Her fluttering eyelashes and curious expression suddenly all he was able to see.

“Haha. Well, we will just have to watch over you next time!” Sora laughed. He placed his arms behind his head. It was a familiar pose, one Riku has seen many times.

However, Sora is shirtless now. That wasn't something Riku was used too.

_ “Oh no….Their hot” _ Riku realized.

“U-Uhh, Y-Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Riku tried to compose himself, but he could still feel the blush that refused to go away. “A-Anyways, I’ll just uhh….go get ready. See ya!”

Riku, as calmly as possible, gives them a smile and walks away.

Sora and Kairi continue to watch until he slowly fades in the distance.

“So, you noticed that too?”

“That Riku is a raging bisexual? Did you just figure that out Sora?”

“I-Its not like I watch him for that!”

“But you do watch him huh? haha!”

“H-Hey! Get back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick simply little read. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you do, leave me a comment and Kudos!


End file.
